


The plan worked

by Sadpaintingz



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bridge Scene, F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and MJ kiss, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), There so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadpaintingz/pseuds/Sadpaintingz
Summary: Basically the Peter and MJ kiss scene but fluffier and cuteness dialed to 100





	The plan worked

I limped my way over the bridge, walking around tousled cars, a majority of them on fire. My mind seems to be thinking of something new per second. Where’s MJ? What just happened? Is everyone okay? What happened to Ned? I hope MJ’s okay. Where’s Happy? MJ. What the hell happened to Flash and Betty? Where is she? MJ. What do I do with the glasses now? I need to find MJ, Is she safe? Please let her be safe. MJ is strong she will be okay. But what if one of the drones got to her? What if MJ died? MJ. MJ. MJ. MJ.

“MJ!” I scream out trying to find her, I’m too worried to wait and text her I need to see her. Now. My eyes shine with unshed tears, waiting to spill out at any moment. I’m so worried. “MJ!” I call again. I start to lose hope when I hear a faint call.

“Peter?”

My heartbeat quickens, I run towards the sound dodging broken cars laying across the bridge. “MJ!” I call once more. I see a small tuft of brown hair behind some cars.

“Peter!” She calls out, I see her emerge from the displayed cars. She locks eyes with me and runs towards me. I couldn’t move as fast as i wanted to because of my limp but she still comes to me nonetheless. She drops what seems to be a weapon next to a nearby car and engulfs me into a tight warm hug.

“Peter are you okay?” she asks into the hug, her voice laced with worry.

“Ya i’m okay is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone is okay but there were these drones and-and they were following us but then it stopped and ...was that you?” she questions.

“....Ya ...it was me” we let go off the hug just gazing into each other's eyes. The scene soaks into my mind, the bridge, the fire, the destruction, ...MJ. She looks oddly beautiful at this moment. The warm sunlight and fire dancing against her beautiful brown curly hair, giving it an almost golden look. I’ve always loved her hair, how it bounced as she walked, swayed in the wind. I remember the time she let me touch it, how she let me braid those soft curls. I always found it quite funny how annoyed she would get if anyone touched her hair. But she never did with me….

I look at her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that when in the sunlight look like pools of honey. I could get lost in those eyes forever. They also have a shine to them, like she was about to cry. I’ve never seen so much emotion in her eyes before. She’s always been calm, a little cold sometimes, but mostly neutral. Now there's hints of sadness in those eyes, happiness, relief, fear. So many emotions. 

“So um” She speaks up, “There was this sweaty guy in the tower with us I think he like works for you? He um ...he gave me this” She pulls out the black dahlia necklace i bought for her but….it was broken. 

“What! No!” I exclaim with distraught. I look upon the broken pieces, “MJ I’m so sorry I had this-this plan this stupid plan and I wrote it all down and I was gonna buy you this and-“ I get cut off with lips quickly pressing against mine. It was so fast it took me awhile to realize it. To realize that MJ kissed me. She pulls away quickly staring at me, and I stare back.

“Um, I don't really have much luck when it comes to getting close to people. So I lied… I wasn't just watching you cause I thought you were spiderman.” She explains. 

“That’s great…” I breathe out, Not sure what to say at this moment so I just don’t say anything, but MJ speaks up again.

“Black dahlia, like the-”

“The murder- yeah” we both say at the same time, I let out a small laugh. I looks back at the necklace, looking at the broken pieces, guilt engulfing me again. “Sorry it’s broken” I mutter.

“I actually like it better broken” MJ says while smiling. She’s weird like that, preferring some things broken, but that’s one of the things I love about her.

“MJ I…. I really like you” I say to her hope spreading through me and a shy smile making its way to my lips. I’m just staring, waiting for an answer, I should be nervous. Hell i’m pretty sure if I was confessing at a different time I would be too nervous and scared to do…. Anything. But here I am confident and hopeful. Time seems to move so slow letting me take in every detail.

She seems kind of shocked, surprised that I would even have feelings for her. Her face expressing that she's taking this all in, she just stares at me for a while. Then a warm smile and a downward cast makes its way to her face. She seems so happy, she looks so beautiful like that, happy. I notice a faint blush on her cheeks while she grins. She stares back into my eyes making eye contact with me.

“I like you too” she exclaimed with a shy, warm smile. My grin grows wider and as a wave of confidence washes over me I lean forward and give her a quick peck on the lips. But that wasn’t enough, as if both sharing the same mind we both lean into each other and kiss again. Soft smooth lips intertwined with mine. This kiss is longer, more passionate now, my hand cups her face, thumb brushing against her cheek.

We lean away from the kiss looking at each other, the mood seems to get a little awkward. None of us knowing what to do. I could feel the uncomfortable blush rushing towards my face.

“Okay I should probably get back to the class” MJ awkwardly stammers. I let out an awkward laugh. She goes to a nearby car and picks up her mace club? If I remember correctly from world history, all I know is that it’s a very old medieval weapon that she took a liking to. “Just in case” She jokes walking back to the class. 

She looks back at me smiling and continues walking, I should probably go find Happy or Nick Fury they should know what to do. I walked over to the other side of the bridge with one thought on my mind. 

My plan worked.


End file.
